1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques applicable to a reader configured to read a document.
2. Related Art
An automatic document feeder (ADF) has been known which is configured to sequentially feed a plurality of document sheets set in a feed position. Additionally, for an ADF capable of reading both sides of a document sheet at a single feeding operation, a technique has been proposed which allows a second (later) reading operation to interrupt a first (earlier) reading operation (hereinafter, simply referred to as “interruption”).